House Of Anubis: Horus's Curse
by SIBUNAFOREVER1
Summary: When all of the gang return back to the house, a new mystery awaits them more dangerous than ever before. SORRY! I SUCK AT SUMMERIES! Story is way better read on. After TOUCHSTONE OF RA, so basically season 4
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, this is my first time and story on Fanficiton. I hope you enjoy my story and the next chapter will be up this Saturday. Stay tuned and enjoy!**

**SIBUNAFOREVER1**

Eddie's POV

I had just walked through the doors of Anubis house and was already being smothered in hugs and kisses from Trudy, our housemother. I can't wait to see everyone today, especially Patricia and Fabian.

"Hello Sweetie!" Trudy said in her normal, cheery voice.

"Hi Trudy, how have you been?" I replied back.

"I am fine dear, I have already started baking and we are expecting Mick back so you and Fabian will now share with Mick!" Trudy exclaimed.

I came to Anubis house when Mick had left to Australia and I never actually met him, well I saw him get dumped by Mara but I didn't really get to meet him and I'd just found out I was the Osirion so my head was kind of messed up. I can't wait to see Yacker, even though she's been kind of ignoring me lately.

Patricia's POV 

I had just come back to Anubis house and I think I am the first one here, I'm not sure but I have something to tell Eddie, and I know he won't take it too well but he will have to deal with it. I can't wait to see Nina and Mara; I have been contacting them over the summer. I can't wait to see the rest of the gang and I have a game we can ALL play tonight after lights out. I just walked into the kitchen when I saw Eddie standing in his leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

"EDDIE!" I screamed happily.

"Look who it is, the Yacker finally wants to talk to me after seeing her 1 time in the summer and then blanking me for the rest," He snapped.

"Sorry Eddie, something came over me!" I explained.

We hugged each other and I went to his room to tell him what had happened and why I didn't contact him the rest of the summer after he visited me. I didn't know how he would take it but knowing Eddie he would probably think I was joking. We went to his room and I told him the truth.

Fabian's POV

I just pulled up to Anubis house, me and Nina. I had just travelled a long way from America and I am dead tired but it's amazing to be back at Anubis house finally! Over summer break me and Nina showed one other how much we both loved each other, and we, we got engaged. I went to a fancy restaurant with her and we both had a great time there, we went to the beach, looked at the stars and I reminded her about the time we conquered the quest to find the Cup of Ankh, 2 years ago. I looked up at the stars, got on my knees and asked her to marry me. We met up with Willow and Alfie a couple of times and we had dinner together, other than that no one else knows about our engagement. Me and Nina met Joy, Jerome, Mara, Amber, Alfie, KT and Willow in the hallway of Anubis house. We welcome backed everyone to Anubis house and went to have something to eat.

Nina's POV

I had just got back to Anubis house and met everyone again, this time I am Fabian's and Fabian's only. We thought about announcing our engagement over dinner when everyone is settled down. I am starting to wonder whether Eddie and Patricia are coming back as they would have been here by now, then I heard a boy, Eddie yell

"WHAT!?"

"It's both our fault and we both take full responsibility!" Patricia screamed

I think they were a bit embarrassed because they noticed we were there and just greeted us all but they were not very cheery, wonder what their latest relationship problem is. I sat down at the table and Trudy told us that Mick was on his way back from Australia so that was good news for everyone except Mara, who was now dating Jerome. Eddie and Patricia walked in and both looked pale.

"Guys we have something to tell you," Patricia and Eddie both mumbled at the same time. I knew that if Patricia and Eddie were both pale and mumbling then they had to tell us something big, and I was curious to know what they had to say. My jaw dropped to the floor as Patricia told us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is Chapter 2 as promised! Enjoy and next chapter will be up tomorrow !  
SIBUNAFOREVER1**

Jerome's POV

"You're PREGNANT!" screeched Amber.

"Ok Amber, don't have to shout cut Trixie some slack!" yelled Eddie.

"How far gone are you?" asked Mara politely.

"3 months," replied Patricia.

I couldn't believe it, Trixie, I mean Trixie is pregnant. I can't believe Patricia Williamson is pregnant. How did this happen? It's all crazy but I'm too focused on Mara and my relationship right now to be worried about Trixie's pregnancy. I decided to congratulate her and Eddie, eat the delicious spaghetti that Trudy prepared and go upstairs when Nina said that she and Fabian were engaged. How could this night get any crazier?

_The next morning, 4:30am, Tuesday 21__st__ September 2013_

Eddie's POV

Patricia is in the toilet at this moment in time, morning sickness. I really think that Patricia being well, pregnant is going to have a big impact on my dad and the school. Patricia walked in the room after puking her guts out

"Hey babe, how's our little baby doing?" I inquired

"It is fine, just finished puking Trudy's spaghetti up, it does not agree with that," she chuckled

"Hey, Yacker I've been thinking, we have to tell my dad about our decision to have a baby and let's go to the school when we've had breakfast and got ready, and he'll be there." I told Patricia

"Ok, let me just get ready and I'll have breakfast then we'll go," Patricia actually seemed calm for a pregnant woman.

_7:00am_

Patricia's POV

We had just got to the school and I was so nervous that I think that I could puke again. I didn't know how Mr Sweet would react to Eddie's and my decision to have a baby. We both walked into his office and Eddie said to him:

"Dad, I and Patricia have something important to tell you, Patricia you tell him,"

"Please don't flip!" Patricia panicked

"FLIP ABOUT WHAT, Tell me Edison or Patricia please before I-

"I'M PREGNANT, MR SWEET. WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" Patricia screeched.

The look on Mr Sweet's face was shock and horror.


	3. Chapter 3, 4 and 5

**Sorry, I have been very busy these past weeks, so put 3 4 and 5 together and the next will be up Saturday!**

**ENJOY, SIBUNAFOREVER1**

**Chapter 3**

Mr Sweet's POV

I spat out my tea as Patricia told me that her and Edison were going to have a child. They are too young to be having children. I am going to be a Grandpa, oh my god.

"Are you sure you're ready to have a child, it's a big step forward Edison!" I blurted out

"It's a big risk, but we are ready to take a risk and to have a baby, if you're not cool with that, it's kind of to

ugh dad," Edison calmly replied to me

"Are you kidding? I'd love a little grandchild, how far gone are you, Patricia?" I exclaimed happily

"3 months and we are going to see our first scan this Friday; do you want to come Mr Sweet?" She replied to me

"OF COURSE I WOULD!" Tears of joy filled my face as I knew I would have a little Grandchild.

**Chapter 4**

Patricia's POV

_Friday, 10:00pm, Scan day, September 24th 2013_

We were waiting in the waiting room for about 30 minutes when the nurse came out and called Patricia Williamson into the room. I was so excited to see the baby for first time, It would look so cute, Mr Sweet paid for 4D scans for the first scan and the sex scan, so that was a nice present. We got into the room and she rubbed the cold gel thingy on the tummy, it was really cold!

"Congratulations you too, you've got twins!" Said the cheery nurse

Oh my god, we have twins! I cannot believe we are going to have two little babies and it is mine and Eddie's first!

"WE HAVE TWINS!" I squealed which is something I don't normally do.

"That's great!" Eddie hugged and kissed me as we walked outside the room happy as we have both ever been in our entire lives.

_Nina's Vision_

Don't NINA; it's not over, -

So confused. The crypt is where the answers will be found, to seek an artefact is bound, place the keys inside the hole and the Osirion will play his role. All your friend's lives will be cost; if you don't do as I command the Osirion's life will also be lost.

Nina's POV

That was way weird. Who was the man/woman talking to me and why was their voice disguised? I decided to text Eddie and ask him if he had the vision too.

_Eddie, I need you to come to my room when you get back. IT'S IMPORTANT. Nina xx_

Ok Nina, on the way now so be there in 5-10 minutes, ok?

_By the way how's the baby doing? xxx_

THEY are fine, we are having twins!

_That's amazing, come quickly! X_

I'm here now, just coming.

Eddie walked into the room and I shot a worried look at him.

"I had a vision, did you have it too?"

"No, Nina what was it?"

"I was in a pitch black room and Sarah said NINA, It's not over, so confused. Then a booming disguised voice said "The crypt is where the answers are found, to seek an artefact is bound, place the keys inside the hole and the Osirion will play his role. All of your friend's lives will be cost; if you don't do as I command the Osirion's life will also be lost, it was so weird Eddie, and I was so scared,"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I was not here Nina,-

"DID YOU JUST SAY WE HAVE ANOTHER RIDDLE?!" Amber screamed as the rest of Sibuna gathered into the room. KT, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Joy and Willow. I think that Patricia was in her room and who is that girl?

"Yes Amber but do you have to scream!" I yelled back at Amber

KT's POV 

I looked at Nina. This is Fabian's girlfriend. SHE'S AMERICAN, I'm so happy I have another American in the house!

"Hi, I don't think we've yet been introduced, I'm KT Rush, and KT stands for Kara Tatianna, I know kind of long, I joined Sibuna last year and helped then stop my great grandfather, Robert Frobisher-Smythe. This is Willow Jenks, She helped towards the end and now she is in Sibuna too. It's great to meet you; we also stopped Sophia from sacrificing Mara with the Touchstone of Ra!" I half said half shouted.

"Hi, nice to meet you, so you're from America too huh. I already know Willow through Alfie when we went on double dates in the summer. Never mind, we need to solve this riddle. Anyone know about what the keys are?" Nina replied

"If I'm right the person in the vision means the sun and the moon key, KT's grandpa gave her the key and told her to come here to stop a great evil. An evil teacher called Miss Denby had the sun key. Putting the keys together would blow up the Staff of Osiris, which is a Staff that Robert needed to release an evil spirit called Ammut. She needed 5 Sinners, which were evil versions of people who had to sin to be turned into a Sinner. The 5 sins were Greed which was Victor, Jealousy which was Patricia, and Envy which was Mr Sweet. Fabian was the Sinner of pride and Alfie was the final Sinner, of angriness. Ammut started to get greedy and steal other people. Eventually, we stopped Ammut and blew up the Staff of Osiris, this all happened at the Gatehouse!" Eddie Explained to Nina.

**Chapter 5**

_Saturday, 10:00am, September 25th 2013_

Amber's POV

I couldn't believe that Sibuna was being formed again. Today me, Nina and Eddie were going to search the Crypt, we knew the answers would be there as it was mentioned in the riddle. KT, Alfie and Willow are going to search The Gatehouse as KT left the keys up there where she hid them, in the fireplace. Nina is just brushing her hair (Finally!) and then we are going to the Crypt to find the answers.

We had just got inside the disgusting Crypt. We all split up to try and find the hole to put the key in or any other clue as to why Nina had the vision and who the person in the vision was. I was beginning to become doubtful.

Nina's POV

I was about to give up when Amber screamed as she tripped over a lever and fell into a trap door inside the floor.

"AMBER!" I screamed

I waited a few minutes and got no reply. I began to become worried. Fabian didn't tell me about some girl eating trap door, Eddie just stood there frozen and I told him to help me pull the lever. It was stuck stiff and we couldn't move it so I and Eddie decided to go up through the elevator to the gatehouse to get help.

_KT's POV_

_Meanwhile_

I'm sure I left the keys right here, in the fireplace. Where have they gone?! I decided to go into the Tank Room and find the keys. It was locked. How could it be? I haven't and no one else has been in the tank room. Then it came to me, whoever has the keys has been up into the tank room and locked it, so whoever has been here is still here because the door handle is still warm. Just then I remembered. Where the hell are Alfie and Willow? Just then a masked figure shot out of the room next to the big lift cog, one hand over Willow's mouth and one over Alfie's mouth. Willow and Alfie were struggling but it was no use as the masked person was fairly strong.

"You and your friend's will die if you don't do as I command, get me the chosen one."

I just stood there in horror staring at this horrific mask and I could feel the fear crawling up and down my spine.

"QUICKLY NOW, YOU DON'T WANT TO TEST MY PATIENTS, TRUST ME!" Screamed the terrifying voice.

Just then Nina and Eddie run up the elevator and Eddie charged at the man, before he could tackle it he got shot with a bolt of red lightning and fell to the floor immediately.

"Eddie, stay with me please, don't die, HOW COULD YOU? WHO ARE YOU?" Angrily shouted Nina.

"It does not matter who or what I am, now I have the chosen one with me I can perform the ceremony!" Cackled the figure.

I then saw a miracle happen. Eddie started to glow with purple light, he got up and a power surge shot from his body, exploding the lights and shattering our phone screens. The Osirion was back inside him! He helped him at his weakest moment. The figure cowered backwards and ran outside the Gatehouse, dropping the sun and moon key. YES I thought.

Eddie's POV

I now had my Osirion powers back and it felt great, I hope he is going to stay in my body and not leave again.

"Guys listen, Amber is trapped in a hole in the Crypt and there is a really stiff lever that we can't move. You really need to help us get her out!" I explained to Willow, Alfie and KT.

Willow's POV

We were all sprinting over to the crypt to help Amber; I can't believe she is stuck down a trapdoor. I feel so guilty that I wasn't there to help her in the crypt. We just got to the door of the Crypt when I said to the rest of Sibuna;

"Guys, this is really scary, Alfie I'm scared!" I cowered down to my knees and Alfie picked me up and comforted me. We all pushed the lever and it budged to the other end. I saw Amber and we dragged her out of the hole and went back to Anubis house. We then told her all that happened.

Victor's POV

IT IS 10 O'CLOCK, YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES PRECISLEY AND THEN I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HEAR A PIN, DROP" I screeched to those vermin children.


	4. Chapter 6

**Hope you are enjoying this! **

Chapter 6

Monday, 27th September 2013

Patricia's POV

I had just woke up and immediately I rushed to the toilet. I was sick yet again. These twins are not going to like anything that I eat, and make me sick it all up. I got up, went in the shower brushed my teeth and went downstairs for my breakfast. Eddie and the rest of Sibuna were rushing their breakfasts and going into Nina's room for a Sibuna meeting. For breakfast Trudy cooked eggs, Croissants, bacon, Sausage, beans and chips. I decided to just get dressed and go to college earlier when Eddie told me he had a surprise for me later.

Eddie's POV

Later on I and Patricia are going on a date in the attic and I have got a very special plan for tonight that Patricia will love. I decided to call this Sibuna meeting to decide and pull straws as to who goes into the Crypt first period and who covers for them in class.

When all of Sibuna got into Nina's room I told them we had to rush. We all draw straws.

"Whoever draws the shortest straws cover for the rest of us in lessons, ok!" I told Sibuna

Willow, Amber, KT and Alfie drew the shortest straws so they cover for us in class. Me, Nina, Joy and Fabian got to check out the Crypt.

"OHH, WHY ME?!" Screeched Amber

"So we all know what we are doing right?" I asked Sibuna

"SIBUNA!" They all replied back to me and we went to check out the Crypt. The rest of them went to school to cover for us and we walked up to the door of the Crypt.

Joy's POV

We walked inside the Crypt, it was kinda spooky and Eddie decided to be an idiot and make me jump. We took some of my cousins Citrus Oil as she insisted; she thinks that there are "Bad Spirits" in there. We all looked around and we could not find anything at all. I decided to do as Willow commanded and threw some Citrus Oil on the walls. Then I noticed something, the dust was coming off, I completely cleared it and there was a beautiful golden lock with an Egyptian carving, hieroglyphics and pictures.

"GUYS, I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"What is it Joy?" Eddie quizzed me

I took the key out of Eddie's hand and turned it in the lock. The picture swished open and inside was a beautiful gem that was a sapphire colour, it glowed in the light and I picked it up, the gem felt like fire and a nasty burn filled the palm of my hand. I screamed and dropped the gem.

Eddie's POV

I had just wrapped the gem up in a piece of cloth and helped Joy to her feet. I feel so guilty for letting Joy come and I feel like it's my fault. We took joy out of the Crypt and walked her across the forest to the house.

Fabian's POV 

I can't believe Joy my once best friend has been burnt. The wound is nasty and I feel like crying, I feel guilty and I want to help her as much as I can. I decided to call an ambulance to help Joy and in about 20 minutes they came. I told the ambulance that she burnt herself on a hot stove, what a horrible lie! Eddie has the gem in his pocket; he is going to put the gem in a box with a lock for safe keeping. He put it in there and we headed back to the crypt to look more but Nina didn't want to come, she has been a bit depressed lately and I don't know why. When we got to the Crypt we opened the door and went inside. We looked straight in the picture lock and there was a piece of paper there. I picked it up, it read:

The gem must touch the hand of a god, If not you should contain it inside a pod. If touched by human hand, Horus will begin to take his stand.

The place of learning is where the next piece lay,

Don't stop turning, Horus is getting angry day by day.

"So the God we are dealing with this time is Horus!" I told Eddie

"He is a dangerous one and is a death God!" Eddie replied

We decided to go home and call it a day, we had enough weirdness today and I am going to see Joy tomorrow, I need to speak to her.

Just then we walked inside Anubis House and crept to our bedrooms as it was way past 10:00 O'clock. I brushed my teeth and went to bed when I heard the door slam, the hallway lights turned on, I went out there and my mouth dropped to the floor.


	5. Chapter 7

**My next chapter! hope you all like it and next will be up soon :)**

Chapter 7

Amber's POV

OMG! I could not believe my eyes when MICK was standing there by the door, I instantly ran towards him and smothered him in hugs and kisses.

"BEAU, what are you doing back?!" I screamed

"I got on the first flight back from Aussie and decided to come and live here with you, only joking, I was not scheduled to come for another 2 weeks but I figured because I've had a falling out with dad, I'd come early!" Mick replied almost gasping for breath.

We all hugged him again and Eddie came out of his room and almost happily said to mick:

"Hey dude, my names Eddie Sweet or Sweetie Junior according to some!"

"Cool, so your dads Mr Sweet, I'm cool with that, dude we are going to be best mates!" they said as they spudded each other

Just then a booming voice screeched down the stairs:

"WHY ARE YOU ALL UP OUT OF BED, PLEASE OBEY MY 10:00 O'CLOCK CURFEW AND GET TO BED!"

"Victor, we don't care about your stupid curfew, Mick's back and we should be with him so go back upstairs and don't bother us," I replied sarcastically

Everyone's faces were shocked and they never expected me to talk to Victor like that but I did it because I wanna get back with Mick

"A-A-A-AMBER MILLINGTON, GET THE HELL UPSTAIRS AND NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'M CALLING MR SWEET AND INFORMING HIM!" Victor screeched at the top of his lungs

"I don't care, call him, I'll tell him that you are mean and horrible and you always talk to us like we are gum at the bottom of your shoe!" I replied smirking

Victor pointed at me and went upstairs to call Mr Sweet. I really didn't care because Mick was back and that's all I cared about.

I went to bed with Mick that night!

Patricia's POV

I am getting ready for my date with Eddie and I'm really nervous. He has got something special planned and I hope he is not going to too much effort for me. I went in the shower and put of my red dress. I walked up the Attic steps and opened the door. Eddie was there, a candlelit dinner and everything. I cried tears of happiness as Eddie is the best boyfriend ever. We sat down and he kissed me. The dinner was 3 course, starter Garlic bread, main course Medium rare steak (Eddie said like me which I think is sweet) and dessert was banoffee pie. We sat there admiring the stars.

Eddie's POV 

I put my arms around Patricia's tummy and sat up. I got a necklace out my pocket and put it around Patricia's neck. We kissed for a bit then I said softly:

"Whatever these babies are, I'll be there for them and for you. Willow is Alfie's chosen one, Nina is Fabian's chosen one and you're my chosen one." We locked lips and I said good night to Patricia. I promised Patricia I would be with her every step of the way. I don't know how long but let's start with forever.


	6. Chapter 8

**Next will be up tomorrow, enjoy**

Chapter 8

_Thursday, 30th September 2013, 4:00 pm_

Nina's POV

We were all out of school and we all were rushing to the library. When all of us got there (Willow and Alfie were in detention, for snogging in class) we rushed and looked for something we could turn, but there was nothing. Joy was with us but her wound was still nasty. I then saw an ancient image of Horus and pressed the eye. A huge projection came on the opposite wall and said:

Hidden below the tile, a button triggers a room that could go for a mile, 8 are needed to turn it round, Do it correctly and the next piece will be found.

It then hit me that one of the tiles on the ground was a manky orange colour and there was a symbol of Horus on it, so I got a hammer that was in Jaspers old desk and smashed the tile, underneath was an image like the one in the Crypt but a bit more dull and boring. I pushed the button inside and a door that was never there before appeared on the second floor.

Amber's POV

We almost tripped over ourselves as we rushed upstairs to the second floor and I went to open the door but I felt like I ran in to brick wall. It was like; the door would not let me open it. Nina got her locket out and it opened to door. Inside the room was a big wheel that had an Eye of Horus on it, there were eight slots on it and eight handles. The wheel was plain and had a few carvings on it. I decided to tell the others that we couldn't turn the wheel and get the artefact because the other Sibunas were not here. I decided to go back to the house with the rest of the Sibunas and we went to Eddie's room to have a meeting.

Eddie's POV

"Guys, we have to go back there when all of us can go or we can't open it!" Eddie angrily said

"Well, that might be a long while because Willow and Alfie have go detention until Tuesday next week, so we'll have to do it at the weekend!" All the Sibunas replied

"SIBUNA" We all said at the same time

I decided that I was going to go downstairs and have my dinner which was Trudy's amazing meal of fish and chips.

Mick's POV

I and Eddie have been getting along well since I came to the house. I really think that we will get on fine, he shares a great love of food like me and we both have fairly hot girlfriends so maybe we can go on a double date, go out for a drink. I went to him and asked him.

"Eddie, do you want to go on a double date the four of us, me and Amber, you and Patricia, for a drink?"

"Me you and Amber can drink but Trixie can't, but we can go on a double date!"

"Why can't Trixie drink?"

"Dude, she is pregnant!"

I left the room and lied down, I went to bed and Amber was there, I climbed in.

Fabian's POV

I was asleep in Nina's room as we now have our beds pushed together in her room, and she woke up heavily breathing, I sat up and looked at her but she was looking away. I shook her and she had different eyes that were like fire.

"BRING ME THE STONE CHILD, TIME MARCHES ON AND IM IMPATIIENT"

I looked in horror as she lunged at me, then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 9

**This is Chapter 9 for you and 10 is up as well, so you can read straight after. Enjoy! :)**

**SIBUNAFOREVER1**

Chapter 9

Nina's POV

Fabian had just woken up next to me shaking. He told me a dream about where I was possessed and how weird it was. It was 4:00 am and Fabian was asleep, I was so tired! I decided to go back to sleep for a little while but heard a noise downstairs. I crept downstairs and saw Jerome at the door, next to him was Danielle Ericson. He kissed her passionately for 10 seconds and I went down the stairs and screamed at her

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING MARA'S BOYFRIEND YOU DIRTY SKANK?"

I lunged at her, pulling her hair and repeatedly beating her to the face. I pushed her to the ground and yanked her thick blonde weave out.

"If you come here again, you'll get worse!" I screamed at her

She suddenly left the house and I stared at Jerome is shock, how could he cheat on Mara? And with her! I lifted my fist up and slapped him so hard that the impact sent him falling to the ground.

I went upstairs to the bathroom and soothed my red, bloody hand. I bandaged it up, washed it off and went back to bed.

_Friday 1__st__ October 2013, 6:00 am _

Willow's POV

I woke up to a wonderful morning! There were no bad energies in the house and the mood is great, even though no one is up but it is still great. Sibuna are going to the Library tomorrow to find answers and I can't wait, but I am still going to bring some oil for bad energies. I really feel bad for my cousin but the mystery is harder to solve this time and everyone is in so much danger.

I went downstairs and there was blood on the floor, I wonder what happened? I decided to go in the kitchen and breakfast was already there so I sat down and had some.

_Later That Day… _

Joy's POV

I went to my locker after last lesson to get my books and there was a note in there, it read:

Joy,

Meet us tonight in the woods by the clearing at 9:30pm, we have got important business. SIBUNA BUISNESS.

Eddie

I went to the house and changed into my jeans and yellow shirt, I went into the bathroom to do my makeup and I thought I saw a figure standing there but it was gone so I thought it was my imagination. I then found a letter on the floor in the bathroom, I opened it and it said:

Dear Jerome,

I have loved these past few weeks and really think we should announce to everyone that we are together. It'll be great to finally be a couple and let people know that we are one. Meet me in the usual place at 5:30 on Sunday, I love you Boo-Boo

Danielle

XXXXXX

I was disgusted as I read the letter but then I realised it was 9:20 and left the house. I got to the clearing and there was no one there. I looked around and all I remember was being dragged and the lights fading. Fading. Fading…

Eddie's POV 

I found a letter on Joy's bed and read it, it said

Joy,

Meet us tonight in the woods by the clearing at 9:30pm, we have got important business. SIBUNA BUISNESS

Eddie

I looked at it in horror as I knew I didn't send this note. I ran out to the clearing as quick as I could and looked for any clue. I saw a ring flash on the ground and I knew it was Joy's, I looked around and I could not find her. I looked around and all I remember was being dragged and the lights fading. Fading. Fading…


	8. Chapter 10

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow, oh and**

**A/N: There will be a sequel and a sequel to that book too.**

**SIBUNAFOREVER1**

**P.S: Read my other story, Halloween at Anubis House and review this story and the other one please**

Chapter 10

Patricia's POV

I have not seen Eddie all day and I'm starting to get worried about him, its 11:30 and he isn't in yet. Where is he? I wondered to myself. Hopefully I will go to sleep and he will be here when and if he gets in. Amber walked into my room and said:

"Right, let's think of boys and girls baby names!"

"Ok Amber, me and you can write a list of boys and girls names!"

After hours of arguing and deciding, we finally decided on some boys and girls names that I think me and Eddie will like but I'm not very sure. The list looked like this:

Boys

Patricia: Jonah, Joshua, Charlie, Jonjo

Amber: Jerimiah, Heuy, Roman, Milo

Girls

Patricia: Chantelle, Laney, Elsa, Renee

Amber: Princess, Dolly, Precious, Angel

Finally, after agreeing to the names, Amber left the room and instantly scribbled out her names and thought I am not calling any of my children THEM names. I put the list in my drawer and lay down in my bed. I hoped that tomorrow my baby would come home.

_Saturday 2__nd__ October, 2013, 11:00 am _

KT's POV

I had just woken up and realised our Library trip was cancelled because Eddie and Joy had gone out last night and they didn't come back. I really hope that they turn up in school because we need to get our hands on the artefact and build it as quick as possible; Horus was getting angrier and angrier by the second and we needed to get him off our backs. We went to school and we had a new teacher, Miss Cruz who was a really nice teacher and she was our new science teacher. We had our start of term quiz with her and it was actually quite fun…

_Later on _

"I have History with Mr Smith now so I'll see you after" I told Nina

I had just finished History when I walked up to Anubis House and went inside. I saw Amber inside painting her toenails when she was supposed to be off sick for school today. I went inside my room and there was a letter on my bed, I opened it and inside it read:

Dear KT,

I am writing to you to tell you about life in Egypt and how it is here. The weather is lovely and we are enjoying ourselves, I bet your school subjects are going well and you are enjoying life in England, we'll visit soon and see you!

Love Grandad and Harriet

Xxx

Tears of joy filled my face as I knew Grandad was ok and he was with Harriet. I ran into the hallway and a red glow came from the closet. I slowly opened it and a woman screamed in my face and said she was Horus's agent.

"TEG EHT EHTYCS "

I stood in shock.

Eddie's POV

As my eyes opened I was tied in a rope. Someone was behind me, Joy. I looked around and the masked figure made me jump and he gave me a deadly smirk.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed

"AS LONG AS I HAVE YOU THE CHOSEN ONE WILL LOOK FOR YOU, THEN I STRIKE. I GAVE JOY THE NOTE AND I'M GOING TO PLACE 2 NOTES, THE SAME ONES ONE ON YOUR BED AND ONE ON JOY'S SO THEY WILL FOLLOW YOU" He told me

I was left alone with a sleeping Joy when I screamed for her to wake up, she looked up and I asked her to bite the rope, she did so and eventually it came free. I kicked the chairs as I was angry.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT!" I banged on the door

"Hold on, what's this Eddie?" Joy replied


End file.
